


When I'm With You (I Feel Like I Could Die)

by nearlyskeletons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyskeletons/pseuds/nearlyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler really hates math class. Then a guy with blue hair shows up and math doesn't seem so bad.</p><p>Josh and Tyler are cute, Brendon is always hyper, Pete is the emo king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You (I Feel Like I Could Die)

**Author's Note:**

> it was 2 AM and i was like...hey i should start writing fics again. so i wrote a bandom high school fic. this is the result.  
> i tried to make it funny but it's pretty lame. whatever. it's kind of all over the place. i apologize.  
> enjoy.  
> title from semi-charmed life by third eye blind

Tyler hates math. 

Like, seriously.  Hates it.

Tyler wants to be a basketball player. Or a singer.  He hasn’t really decided yet.

But you know what Tyler knows he’ll never be? A mathematician. Or a math teacher. Or anything that involves math in the slightest. On Career Day, during the period he was scheduled to be in an accountant’s class, he skipped it to shoot hoops in the gym.

Yeah, Tyler really hates math. 

So, when he sits down at his desk in math class the first day after winter break—the first day of the new semester—he’s ready to start banging his head on the desk.  Hopefully hard enough that he gives himself a concussion and has an excuse not to learn calculus.

But before he can begin his desolation, a new kid walks in.

Tyler studies him until he realizes: he’s not a new kid. Tyler has seen him around the school before. Blue Hair Nose Ring Kid. Not a face you can forget.

Blue Hair walks into the class nonchalantly, then turns and takes a seat in the back of the class.

Right next to Tyler.

 _Woah,_ Tyler thinks, _he sat next to me._

He feels flattered until he looks around and realizes it was the only desk available. 

 Tyler’s still not quite sure why Blue Hair is in his class.  He figures maybe he failed a semester last year and had to retake it this year. Not that it’s really any of his business.

Blue Hair looks over at him and Tyler’s suddenly really embarrassed because, crap, he had been staring. 

He quickly looks down at his notebook and pretends to be working math problems.

He and Blue Hair don’t say a word to each other the entire class.

 Tyler really hates math.

 

* * *

 

Tyler walks into Chemistry 2 and takes his regular seat next to Brendon, who’s jabbing away to Dallon about some new conspiracy theory he has.

“…And that’s why I think I may be blood-related to Nicholas Cage.” he finishes.

“So yesterday you theorized that you’re a second cousin to Prince Harry, and now you’re blood-related to Nicholas Cage.” Dallon inquires.  Brendon nods. “Man, we need to get you on Maury or something.”

“Dude, have you ever seen Maury? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Are you seriously saying _I’m_ the one not making sense right now?”

Their arguing goes on for a solid five more minutes until their teacher walks in and gives them lab instructions.

Tyler, Brendon, and Dallon are lab partners, as always.

Meaning Tyler is doing all the work, as always.

As he reads over the lab paper to figure out what he’s doing, Brendon starts clobbering him with questions, his mouth running a thousand miles a minute.

Tyler was pretty sure he could drink ten Red Bulls and not be as hyped as Brendon on an everyday basis.

“So, do you have the hots for any girls?”

“Nope.”

“Do you have the hots for any guys?”

“Nope.”

“Do you have the hots for me?”

“Not even if my life depended on it.”

“Tyler Urie.  Has a nice ring to it." 

“Okay first of all, Tyler Urie sounds stupid and I would never take your last name.  Second of all, please go back to hitting on Dallon.”

“Fine, at least he’d take my last name. And FYI, Tyler Urie sounds much better than Brendon Joseph.”

Tyler huffs.  He needs to make new friends.

 

* * *

 

Tyler sits down at their regular lunch table and waits for the rest of the gang to join him.

He’s just begun digging through his packed lunch when Pete walks up.

Tyler stares at him wide-eyed. Pete sighs.

“You’re wearing eyeliner.”

“Sure am.”

“Pete you’re wearing eyeliner.”

“Yep.”

“PETE YOU’RE WEARI-“

“Dude.”

“Sorry, sorry.  It’s just oh my god you’re wearing eyeliner.”  Tyler pauses and Pete sighs again.  Tyler starts giggling, “Is this to impress Patrick?”

Pete whips his head up at Tyler and his cheeks turn bright red.  “No! No, it’s just…no.” He argues convincingly.

As Tyler continues giggling, Brendon and Dallon walk up and take their regular seats next to each other at the table.

“Hey guys, what’s u-OH MY GOD PETE’S WEARING EYELINER.” Brendon greets.

Pete buries his face in his hands.

Tyler laughs harder.

“Dude this is a whole new level of emo.” Dallon comments.

“Yeah well at least I don’t write depressing songs in my basement like Tyler.” Pete mutters.

“Actually you do.” Tyler counters.

Pete gives him a you-are-going-to-pay-for-this-I-hate-you glare before getting up and leaving with his tray.

When he’s out of sight, Brendon immediately turns his attention to Tyler. 

“So, Tyler.  I’m having a party Friday night.  Well, it’s more of just a gathering.  A jam session.  All of us band kids are just gonna get together and play music and hate on the Top 40 Chart songs.”

“Yeah, alright.  Cool.  I’ll be there.” Tyler agrees.  Tyler’s a very introverted person.   He doesn’t particularly like parties.  Or people in general.  But, since it’ll only be his close friends, he figures he can handle it.

“Awesome!” Brendon chirps. “Oh and bring your ukulele.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tuesday, Tyler and Blue Hair talk.

Tyler’s wearing Vans with cats on them. He thinks they’re pretty cute.

So does Blue Hair.

“Hey,” Blue Hair says, startling Tyler, “I like your Vans.”

“Um.”  Tyler says, words failing him.  “Um. Thanks.”

Blue Hair nods.

Tyler nods.

They don’t talk for the rest of class.

 

* * *

 

Tyler’s the first one at the lunch table again.

He pulls out his bottle of Coke and takes a long sip. Big mistake.

Pete walks up, and as he places his tray on the table, Tyler notices.

_He’s wearing black nail polish._

Tyler chokes on his drink. Literally chokes.  

He then breaks into complete hysterics, pointing at Pete’s nails.

Pete leaves.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, Tyler and Blue Hair talk again.

Blue Hair got a haircut.

“Hey,” Tyler says, “I like your haircut.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Blue Hair replies.

Tyler nods.

Blue Hair nods.

 

* * *

 

 At the end of the day, Tyler’s in the band room packing up his trumpet when Pete approaches him.

“Oh, so you’re talking to me now?” Tyler muses.

Pete sighs, “Look, if you can avoid making fun of me for a few hours, do you want to go to the mall?  I need to pick up some stuff.”

“Sure, man.  Let me just finish packing up my trumpet.”

 

* * *

 

They head for the mall in Pete’s beat-up car.

Pete opens the compartment in between the two front seats and rummages through the mess before pulling out a New Found Glory CD.

“Ah, New Found Glory?”  Tyler comments, “No Blood on the Dance Floor?”

Tyler starts laughing at his own joke so hard he cries.

“So help me God I will turn this car around.” Pete warns.

Tyler shuts up, still giggling a bit.

When they arrive, Pete locks the car and they walk into the mall.

“Where to?” Tyler asks.

“Hot Topic.” Pete answers.

Tyler smiles and is about to make a snarky joke when Pete interjects.

“You can’t make any jokes this time because I know for a fact you buy your band shirts from Hot Topic.”

Tyler closes his mouth because Pete has a point.

In the store, Tyler looks at the t-shirts while Pete shops for chokers or cuffs or whatever.

“Need help finding anything?” Tyler hears a clerk behind him ask.

“No thanks, just looki-“ Tyler turns around and, oh god.

Oh god.

Blue Hair.

“Oh, hey, it’s um…you.”  Greets Blue Hair awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah, hi.  Math class.  Um. You’re in my math class. You have blue hair.”

Smooth, Tyler.  Real smooth.

Blue Hair laughs, “Yeah, I noticed.”

They stand there awkwardly.  Tyler wishes he could just turn invisible.  

Then Tyler notices Blue Hair’s name tag. _Josh._ Huh, Blue Hair finally has an actual name.

“So, you like bands?” Blue Hair—er, Josh—breaks the awkward silence.

“Um, yeah. Yeah I like bands.”

“So do I!  Well I guess that’s kinda obvious.  I do work in Hot Topic, after all.” Josh laughs at himself.

“What bands do you like?” Tyler asks.

They talk about bands for a while, which turns into actual conversations, which turns into stories, which turns into Tyler laughing hysterically.

“…And that’s when I had to break it to him. I was like, ‘Dude, the band’s called _Papa Roach,_ not _Pop-A-Roach_.’”  Josh finishes his story.

Tyler catches his breath from laughing. “Man, he must’ve been heartbroken." 

“Extremely.”

Tyler smiles and stares at Josh. He tries to remember the last time he’d had so much fun talking to someone.  That’s when he realizes how long he’s been talking.

He looks around the store _. Oh crap, where’s Pete??_

He checks his phone.  2 new messages.

 

_From: emo king pete_

_hey, man. i’m in f.y.e. looking at records.  let me know when u r done talking to that hot guy & we’ll leave._

_From: emo king pete_

_p.s. we’re not leaving until u get that guy’s number.  okay? okay._

 

Tyler blushes, hoping Josh doesn’t notice.

“Well, it was really nice talking to you,” Tyler says. Josh smiles. 

Tyler thinks about Pete’s text. _Ask for his number.  Ask for his number._

“I better get going, though.” Tyler finishes. Ugh.

Josh frowns.  “Oh, alright.  I guess we have been talking awhile.  I’ll-uh-see you at school tomorrow?”

Tyler smiles.  “Yeah. See you at school.”

As Tyler walks away, all he can think is, _Damn it, Tyler. You’re such a coward. Now you can’t text the cute boy._

 

* * *

 

 “Josh is beautiful.”

“Okay, Tyler.”

“Josh is too perfect for this trash planet we live on.”

“Tyler.”

“I have brown eyes! He has brown eyes! We were meant to be!”

“…”

“His last name is Dun! Did you know that? He told me.  Joshua Dun.”

“Okay.”

“Oh my god, Pete!  His last name is Dun.  Dun rhymes with sun.  The sun is yellow. Yellow rhymes with mellow. Mellow is a song by Elton John. I love Elton John! It was meant to be!!!!”

“That’s it. Get out of my car.” Pete says tiredly.

He pulls over to the side of the road. Tyler gets out. It’s only a two-block walk to his house.

He thinks about Josh.

He smiles.

His face is tired from smiling so much, but he could care less.

 

* * *

 

Math class. Thursday. 

It’s not awkward anymore.  It’s Tyler’s favorite class.

Tyler and Josh talk the entire class, receiving a scolding from the teacher twice.

Tyler pretends like he doesn’t notice Josh staring at his lips while he speaks.

 

* * *

 

In Chemistry, Brendon pounces on Tyler before he’s even had the chance to sit down.

“Hello Tyler Joseph.  How are you on this wonderful Thursday morning?”

“Peachy.” Tyler responds flatly.

Brendon laughs.  “So, Tyler. Got the hots for any girls?”  And here we go again.

“Nope.”

“Hots for any guys?”

Tyler hesitates.  “Uh, no.”

Brendon breaks into a wide smile. “You hesitated!” He challenges. Tyler sweats.  Brendon clasps his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “Don’t worry man. Pete already told me about Josh.”

Tyler’s eyes go wide.  “What about him?”

“How you’re utterly _infatuated_ with him.” Brendon teases, putting extra emphasis on the word infatuated.

Tyler groans.

“That’s why I did you a favor and tracked him down this morning.  I caught up with him before class started and invited him to the party tomorrow!”

Tyler goes pale.  “You WHAT?”

Brendon winks at him.  “Don’t act like you’re not thrilled.”

Tyler really wants to be mad at Brendon.

He really does.

But he also kind of wants to hug him.

 

* * *

 

Friday in math class, Josh and Tyler talk more.

They’re really getting to know each other.

Near the end of class, there’s a long pause in conversation.

So, Tyler prompts, “Hey, I heard Brendon invited you to the party tonight?”

Josh nods. “Yeah, Brendon.  He seems cool.  I’m not really sure why he invited me.  I don’t even know him.  Is he one of your close friends?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“Well, you’ll be at the party, right? Should I go?” Josh asks.

“Of course you should go!” Tyler exclaims, mentally cringing at how desperate he sounds.  He’s so pathetic.

Josh grins, “Well, alright then. I suppose I’ll stop by.”

 

* * *

 

Tyler knocks on the door of Brendon’s house.

He is so extremely nervous.  What if Josh is already there?

Tyler contemplates leaving, skipping the party altogether, when Brendon answers the door.

He smiles wide. “Well look who we have here.” Brendon welcomes.  Tyler walks through the doorway.  “Everyone’s in the basement.” Brendon informs him.

Tyler nods.  He turns left and walks down a hallway until he reaches the door to the basement. He had been to Brendon’s house many times before so he knew where he was going.

The basement is already filling up. Pete, Patrick, Spencer, Dallon, Andy, Joe. 

He hears footsteps behind him and looks up to see Gerard and Frank, hand in hand, descending the stairs.  People were still arriving.

Looks like Brendon lied.  It’s not only band kids.  It’s going to be a bigger party than expected.

But Tyler can’t find the person he really wants to see.

Tyler scans the crowd three times.

No Josh.

 

* * *

 

Tyler’s sitting with his back against the wall, plastic cup filled with Coke in his hand.

Still no Josh.  Tyler sighs.

He watches as Brendon prances through the crowd, greeting people just arriving, chatting with everyone.  Usual jumpy Brendon.

Brendon skips up to Tyler and squats down next to him. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, “Josh’ll be here.  He wouldn’t bail on you.”

Tyler gives him a half smile and nods.

He hopes Brendon is right for once.

 

* * *

 

Exactly 36 minutes after the party has started, the doorbell rings a final time. 

Tyler’s heart skips a beat as Brendon races up the stairs to the door.

He returns a few minutes later, followed by a shy blue-haired boy.

Tyler and Josh lock eyes.

And they both break out into crinkly eyes and wide smiles.

Josh starts walking over to Tyler, and Tyler stands up, walking to meet him halfway.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Josh practically shouts over the loud music.  “I just got off my shift at Hot Topic and—"

“It’s fine,” Tyler yells in response, “I’m just glad you’re here!”

And he means it.

Tyler doesn’t even care that he’s late because he’s here.  Josh is here and he’s smiling and he’s wearing a buttoned-down shirt and—wow was his Coke laced with something because Josh looks a thousand times hotter than normal. 

Tyler didn’t even think that was possible.

Tyler’s just about to ask Josh if he wants anything to drink when the music stops.  Brendon’s voice fills the silence.  “Alright boys and boys, time to play Spin the Bottle!”

Some people groan, some cheer.

Tyler and Josh glance at each other. Tyler laughs nervously and shrugs.

Tyler didn’t really feel like kissing a stranger. Or any of his close friends. And it must be even more awkward for Josh, he thought, barely knowing anyone.

But once Brendon has his mind set on something, there’s no breaking him of it.

So, nervousness aside, they join the circle forming on the carpet floor.

Brendon sets the bottle down in the middle of the circle and claps excitedly.

“Who wants to spin first?” He asks.

The game lasts for awhile.  Mikey pecks Spencer’s lips.  Dallon and some stranger have a chaste kiss.  Patrick—to Pete’s dismay—shares a quick kiss with Joe.

Then comes Brendon’s turn. 

He spins it and, wouldn’t you know it, it lands on Tyler. Brendon laughs.

Out of all people, of course Tyler had to kiss Brendon.

He’s disappointed at first, obviously wanting to kiss Josh instead.

But then he has an idea.

_Why not give Josh a show._

And so, when Brendon says “C’mere, lover boy,” faux-seductively and leans in, Tyler leans in too.

And for a quick second, he locks eyes with Josh.

Then he kisses Brendon. Hard.

The kiss lasts a good thirty seconds, including Tyler biting down on Brendon’s lip, causing Brendon to groan.

When they break away, there are a few whispered _holy shit’_ s from around the circle, and Brendon even leans back in for another kiss. 

Tyler laughs and pushes his face away.

Brendon pulls a pouty face.  “What a tease.” He jokes.

Tyler’s smile fades when Josh gets up and walks away, ascending the stairs and shutting the basement door.

Oh man.

“Uh oh,” Pete says with a sly face, waving his finger at Tyler, “someone’s in troubbbllee.”

Tyler gets up, kicks Pete in the balls, then runs up the stairs after Josh.

He opens the door and stands in the hallway. "Josh?" He calls.

No response. "Jos-"

He's suddenly slammed against the wall, the breath knocked out of him, and he feels lips on his.

His eyes widen.   _Josh._

He pulls away and Josh backs away from him.

"U-Um. Oh my god. I'm so sorry Tyler.  I didn't mean to-I'm sorry.  I just saw you kissing Brendon and I got jealous and-"

Tyler pushes Josh up against the opposite wall and kisses him, shutting him up.

Josh is surprised at first, but quickly melts into Tyler's touch and kisses him back.

They make out messily, hands in each other's hair, on each other's waist.

A few minutes later, they finally pull apart to breathe, and Josh stares at Tyler in awe.

"You are so hot." Josh beams.

"Not so bad yourself, Blue Hair."

They laugh.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay up here all night and make out with you, we should probably head back down to the party." Tyler says.

"Wait, Tyler."

Tyler waits.

"Do you, um. Would you maybe want to, um, be my boyfriend?" Josh asks, biting his lip nervously.

Tyler puts his fingers on his chin, pretending like he's thinking about it. "Nahh." He says.

"Really?" Josh frowns.

Tyler shoves Josh and laughs. "I'm _joking_. Of course I'll go out with you, loser." 

Josh looks relieved.  Tyler kisses him again.

He intertwines their hands.  "Now let's go downstairs."

He's about to open the door when he hears a quiet "Oh shit, they're coming" through the other side.

He opens the door.  Brendon and Pete are running down the steps.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Tyler accuses jokingly.

"We would never!" Brendon answers dramatically.

Tyler looks around the room and notices that some guitars, a bass, and a drum set have been set out.

"Jam time?" Tyler asks.

"You know it." Pete responds.

"How about you go first, Tyler." Patrick chimes in out of nowhere. "You brought your ukulele, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Tyler says.

He looks at Josh.  "You play the ukulele?" Josh asks. Tyler nods.  "Dude, that's sick!"

"Did you really just call a ukulele 'sick?'" Tyler says, humored.

"You bet. Hey, you know, I play drums. We could play something together."

So they did.

Tyler strummed his ukelele and Josh beat his drums.

Tyler rattled off the lyrics to Semi-Charmed Life, and when he got to the lyrics _face down on the mattress,_ he may or may not have winked at Josh.  

Josh may or may not have blushed.

Afterwards, they may or may not have kissed again. And Brendon may or may not have yelled for them to 'get a room.'

Everything was perfect.

 

Tyler was pretty happy Josh had walked into his life.

Or, more accurately, his math class.

 


End file.
